ShM-41
|country = |period = 1941-1990s |issued = |manufacturer = Moscow, Saratov, Tambov, Jakowlew}}The ShM-41 (Russian: Шлем Маска - "Helmet Mask"), also exported to East Germany as the SchM-41-M, was a Soviet mask intended for infantry use. Similar designs were used throughout the Warsaw pact, and the ShM-41 itself was exported to many Soviet countries. Overview The mask is a typical Soviet helmet styled rubber mask. With two circular eyepieces that can fit antifog inserts but also has an integrated Tissot tubes system. The valves' housing is made out of metal which is painted dark tan and has a 40mm GOST thread. The mask was made in 5 sizes. ShM-41 It differs from the ShM-1 mainly on the stronger valve housing, because now it is crimped on not just glued. It has an integrated Tissot tube system and antifog insert fixing rings now. 26804634_1639682846145780_89788437345763277j69_n.jpg|The separated Tissot tubes of the ShM-1 on the left compared to the integrated ones in the ShM-41 on the right. 19247760_1367379716715345_256852326733281h5863_n.jpg|Valve house of the ShM-41 on the left and the ShM-1 is on the right. ShM-41m Differs from the previous modell on the valve housing which has now double exhale valve to make better seal. 15823220_749606048539734_380305626590561164_n.jpg|Cut of the ShM-41 valve house. ShM-41mu The valve housing on the previous modell was prone to get damaged so it got a stronger one made of thicker metal reinforced with geometric shapes (a negative bump on the side). The rubber got thinner as well. SchM-41-M East German export variant called Schutzmaske. Germany didn't produce masks so the masks were bought from the Soviet Union. It can be all the 3 previous variants. ÜSchM-41-M Übungsschutzmaske, training variant in DDR. Export Export for Syria, Egypt, Iraq and to other mostly arab countrieas. ShM-41mu with black rubber facepiece due to the sunnier and hotter weather in Syria (the black rubber is more resistant to UV). 10850023 820362714676588 8880379932232016308 n.jpg 1560662 733913333389407 1703304251582145276 n.jpg ShMP The ShMP (ШМП, Russian: Шлем Маска Промышленный - ''Helmet Mask Industrial) is a designation for helmet stlyed masks used in the industry (mainly ShM-62 and ShM-41 variants). Most of the ShM-41 masks under ShMP designation were military masks but were withdrawn from service. There is a "ШМП" stamp on the outside. DSC_1136.JPG|ShMP stamp. History The origin of the Soviet ShM-41 dates back to World War II, where the ShM-1 gas mask was a standard Red Army issue mask. The 'Hood Style' however dates back to World War I, pioneered as the Zelinsky Kummant gas mask. It is the most popular gas mask model in the Soviet military using the hood layout. The mask evolved and its construction held different markings. Several licensed copies of the mask were used in Warsaw Pact countries during the Cold War, including the Polish SzM-41, SzM-41M, SzM-41M KF (the MP6 and the MK-221 and MK-212/1 as well); the Bulgarian BSS-MO-4U; Hungarian 60M (Hungary also imported ShM-41 masks in small numbers as SM-41); the Czechoslovak M52 andM52 (Czechoslovakia)M60 and the Romanian Md.55 and S-13/S-24. The ShR-1 casualty gas mask is based on it as well. China also copied the mask and used as Type 59, China made and other copy but with plastic valve named Type 66. The Chinese TF-1 is also based of the ShM-41m. Later masks such as the ShM-62 (GP-5 and its updated variant PMK-G), ShM-66mu, ShM-70, ShM-74 and ShM-2012 were inspired by it. Markings Factory: * "M" = Moscow * "С" = Saratov * "T" = Tambov * "Я" = Jakowlew Date: * 1 Dot = Made between January - March * 2 Dots = Made between April - June * 3 Dots = Made between July - September * 4 Dots = Made Between October - December The "y" - u - at the end of the size means it is an upgraded version with thinner rubber. Filter Flat canisters and "coffee can" filters would be hose connected. Including: MO-2, MO-4, EO-12, EO-14, EO-16, industrial Strela Filters and various other filters depending on the user country and organisation. Kit MO-2 The last Soviet gas mask kit issued to the army during the Second World War. It contained: * ShM-41 (or ShM-1) mask * 1939 type or Type A bag (without side pocket) * MO-2 filter * 55mm hose * Antifog inserts MO-2.jpg|MO-2 kit with ShM-41 Thumb-SCHM41 1 001-1-.jpg|Type A bag. MO-4 and MO-4u The MO-4 kit was adopted by the Soviet Army in 1946. It contained: * ShM-41 or ShM-41m facepiece * Type A bag (without side pocket) * MO-4 or EO-12 filter and 55mm long hose * antifog inserts * NMU insulating lenses * insulating sleeve (only if the mask is ShM-41) * IPP-51 Insulating Sleeve The insulation sleeve was a removable rubber attachment for the ShM-41, but it also fits other ShM series masks. It was made as extra protection from frost, because of the single exhale valve of the Shm-41/ShM-1. The insulation sleeve is quite rare. cuckombóbbcucc.jpg|ShM-41 with insulating sleeve in MO-4 kit. insulationsleevewinterization.jpg|Insulating sleeve on an ShMS RSh-4 ''Main article: RSh-4 It replaced the MO-4u kit in 1958. It completed with an ShM-41/ShM-41m/ShM-41mu facepieces and EO-16 filter. The Type A bag that contains the three main components, hose, filter and facepieceand and a little pocket inside for anti-fogging lenses and side pocket for IPP-51 decontamination kit. It comes with NMU insulating lenses and if the mask is a ShM-41 with insulating sleeve as well. The RSh-4 kit is also compatible with the ShMS facepiece and the MM-1, all masks produced in the 50s and 60s. 13432346 627455640754776 4821219567032951250 n.jpg|Left:ShM-41 with EO-12. Middle:ShM-41m with EO-12. Right: ShM-41mu with EO-16 Gasmasksprod001-65.jpg|Factory display of the RSh-4 kit. 19453018_868448473322157_5879997243741847194_o.jpg|ShM-41mu in RSh-4 kit with additional DP-1 filter. RSch-4 In East Germany (NVA, Zivilverteidigung, Kampfgruppe) first it was issued with a simple Tragetasche 1 bag (similar to the Soviet Type A bag) in "Blumentarnmuster" camoflage patten alongside with SchMS, MM-1 and PRWU. Then a simpler bag without camoflage and a waterproof PVC coated bag was issued (all called Tragetasche 1), to scouts the Tragetasche 1T bag in "Strichtarn" pattern was issued. DDR-Tarndruck.jpg|Tragetasche 1 in Blumentarnmuster. DDR-Lem1-1.Modell.jpg|Tragetasche 1 DDR-Lem1-2.Modell.jpg|PVC Tragetasche 1 PRV Rocket refueling kit, compatible with the ShM-41m and ShM-41mu facepieces but the most common was the ShM-41mu because the the negative bump on the valve housing makes easier to fix the hose cover. The kit contained: * ShM-41m or ShM-41mu facepiece * hose and hose cover * EO-20P rocket fuel pre-filter * EO-65K filter * bag Original.jpeg D2gu Industrial kit. The mask can be either ShM-41, ShM-41m, ShM-41mu or ShMP with a most likely Type A bag, hose and industrial Strela Filters. Hungarian kit The Magyar Néphadsereg (Hungarian People's Army) and Polgári védelem (Civil Defence) used the mask (mostly ShM-41) with a 60M kit insteadt of the 60M mask sometimes, it was called SM-41. The highest number in military service was approximately 50000, these were imported in 1962. The industry used the mask (mostly ShM-41mu, it was called sisakgázálarc - "helmet mask") in a standard industrial kit containing a 60M or 51M bag, hose (optional), industrial filter and anti-fog inserts or soap. It was used with fresh air breathing apparatuses as well. 82754534_2448772145343229_7275463540436107264_n.jpg|Hungarian industrial kit. IMG_9484.JPG|''Medicor'' fresh air breathing apparatus. 50M elöl hátul SM-41.jpg|Civil Defence training. The left man donning an SM-41 and the right a 51M. Gallery 10304702_10207073494228859_7841873047996455544_n.jpg 13450781 634636713370002 5264760716488120840 n.jpg|PAF filter it was attached to EO-16 filters for extra particle filtration. 9efcfc7589b32400b72b272b0b475caa.jpg|Nikita Khrushchev wearing an ShM-41 and Fidel Castro wearing an OZK chemical suit. References * Légoltalmi radiológiai-biológiai-vegyvédelmi alapismeretek (book-1965) * http://www.atemschutzddr.de/025ea998a80cdaf01/025ea998a80d97204/025ea998a80d9c50d/index.html * https://protivogazmuzey.mirtesen.ru/photos/20096715573 * http://www.gasmaska.cz/ * http://www.gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Start01.htm Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Helmet Style Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Soviet Union Category:East Germany Category:Hungary Category:Vietnam Category:Albania Category:Industrial Mask